Star of the Show (Chapter 1)
"Yo. Ianthe." Slithering through the halls was Apollo, the vice-president of the Drama Club. "Guess who got a rom hack?" Ianthe was amazed. "Wow. That's outstanding! I-" She gazed at the cover. Most rom hacks didn't have covers, but this one did. 'Made by goatman25 on wastelandroms.com', it read. "I wonder who he is..." she questioned. Apollo nodded. "Apparently his name is Aster, and he goes to this school. Not a surprise, most folks in our nation are royals." Coincidentally, Aster was right nearby. "Heh, it wasn't hard to make," he said. "Just edited the textures and BAM!!" He made a gesture of an explosion. "A ROM HACK~!!" Ianthe and Apollo gasped. "Are you Goatman?!?!" they shouted in unison. Aster smirked. "Yup. Now what the hell are you waiting for? Go play already, slowpokes." The two Drama Club presidents sprinted to the fireplace. "Open your laptop, Ianthe. I'm not gonna open mine. It has a cracked screen," snapped Apollo. Ianthe rolled her eyes. "You call that cracked? It's only a scratch. In the corner of the screen," she replied. Ianthe had her volume up to max, and she was greeted with the Windows XP startup noise. Aster looked over his shoulder at Ianthe's laptop, and then sat down on one of the seats near the fireplace, reading a book. Apollo burst into laughter. "You STILL have Windows XP?!?!" Ianthe looked offended, but at the same time, very amused. "What do you mean? They upgraded it," she chuckled. Apollo grumbled a little bit. "Yeah, in 2006," he growled. Aster lay his book down on his lap. "It's called an update, honey," he teased. Ianthe put her hands on her hips. "Well, do you really expect me to know that? After all, I still have a Windows XP," she remarked. Rolling his eyes, Apollo opened his laptop. It was a Windows 10. "OH, HOW MAGNIFICENT!!!" cried Ianthe. The words sounded quite sarcastic, but she was 100% sincere. Aster laughed a little. "Now THAT sounded sarcastic. Maybe your friend should just stick to XP if she can't stand new technology," teased Aster. "Drama Club members tend to talk like that," explained Apollo. "Or at least on stage. But Ianthe, she can't seem to break out of character." Apollo inserted the USB into his computer. He looked up at Aster. "Did you really make a physical copy of a rom hack? Why couldn't you just make a download link online instead of buying USBs and then sending them to people with the rom hack in them?!?" Aster didn't reply. He just kept reading. Apollo inserted 2 dusty PS4 controllers into his laptop. He grabbed his mouse and clicked on a file called 'Patapon hack by aster.iso'. PPSSPP opened, and so did the hack. All that changed in the game was the textures, and some of the dialogue. The Patapons all had different colors, and they had anime eyes. "Have you played this game before?" asked Apollo. "The normal version, I mean." Ianthe shook her head. "Sadly, no, I have not. I only play 3DS games. And retro games for XP." Apollo's eyes widened. "What kind of 3DS games do you play then?" he questioned. Ianthe opened a little bag of cartridges. They were mostly RPGs, like The Legend of Zelda, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, and... Miitopia? Ianthe buried Miitopia under the other cartridges and blushed. "You saw nothing." Apollo gave Ianthe one of the PS4 controllers and blew the dust off both of them. "Okay, so press the triangle for 'Pata', and the circle for 'Pon'. Make the drums go 'Pata pata pata pon' to move forward, and 'Pon pon pata pon' to attack," he explained. Ianthe bit her lip. "Pata pata pon- fuck." Category:Stories